fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Galbadiaprjt
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Galbadiaprjt! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 23:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Well If you want use the concept, sure. Also, it's nicknamed the Hell Tournament not Dark Tournament. However, the articles here are only used for stuff here. So, you don't need to link back here or anything like that. Use the article as a base is what I'm saying. Though, to be honest, it's quite inspired by the Dark Tounament of Togashi's Yu Yu Hakusho. 00:08:49 Tue Are you going to fix the page? I'm not holding your hand in fixing that page. So, you need to tell me here and now if you're going to tone down this character to what's acceptable of a 13 year old. If you need an admin to walk you through, which is beyond me, then you need to ask another admin for such help. 23:51:26 Thu I've changed my mind. I'm just going to walk you through what to do (though one good admin to work with on character set up is LastationLover5000 aka Aha). I'll undelete the page and send you a detailed PM on how strong a sharp 13 year old can be. 00:13:42 Fri Manito and 13 year olds in general This is really a simple matter. So, first off, Manito is way too powerful. I'm going to say this again, if you want a strong character, he's gonna need to be aged up. Here are the things that need to be taken out to tone down Manito properly. First, immense anything -- he is 13 years of age, he should not have immense strength, endurance, or magical power. None of that, take anything like that out. He shouldn't be a master tactician or of disguise. Again, he's 13. Characters in the FTverse are not like those in Naruto, they mature at a more realistic pace -- Mashima does not do powerful pre-teens. This doesn't mean your guy has to be equal with Wendy, but they should be comparable. Next, he should only have two magics max. It's a big part of how we do things here that young characters are kept in line. Why you have failed to change this is beyond me, but it needs to be fixed or ramifications follow. That being said, pick which two magics you desire to keep the most. This isn't hard. Manito is 13, he hasn't lived his life yet or even finished puberty. Also, in his weapons slot in the infobox, don't put the keys. That is not needed. And with all this said, if you fail to fix these things that are obvious fixes, Manito will be deleted and you will get a ban for failure to adhere to standards and being difficult. BTW, for Mental Magic. You need permission from Perchan to create any Lost magic. If you failed to do that, you need to show that magic to her. 19:47:40 Fri A thirteen year old would only have one-two magics, and they'd be at a beginning-intermediate level when utilizing them. That's pretty much about it. You should just age him up or something; it'd be easier on both you and us. Zico's said everything I can, really. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) If it's for your thirteen year old, then no. Maybe only if he has ONE magic; then yes. As he grows older then only then, he'd be able to use more than one magic. In any case, Mental Magic, I'm wondering if it can even be called magic, since even the article differentiates it from magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:58, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello hello, your charming hostess Ahatake is here~ While I'm sure you have yet to meet me, Galbadiaprjt, but I'm one of the admins here. You can call me Darkrai, Aha, or Noire, whichever one suits you best. On the topic of your Mental Magic, let's start here; it's not bad, it's certainly creative, but I'm not entirely sure how well it can be called "magic". It appears to run more on mental power than anything else; I don't believe magical power stems from the mind so much as the body. However, that isn't the real gripe here; you can easily call this a magic and get away with it. The problem appears to be the character Manito. He's only about 13, from what I hear, and the general rule on this wiki is that children cannot be powerful (despite Wendy and Chelia's showings to the contrary). Carrying right on from your discussion with Per, if you intend to keep him at 13 years old for the moment, at least from the start of your story, keep his skills and movepool as limited as possible. And I agree with Per, at his current age, Mental Magic should be the most he can do in terms of magical abilities. The entire magic appears to be its own arsenal, and it should be rather difficult to master. For a child to focus on mastering that magic and another one, the end result would probably not end well for him at all. If you intend for him to have more than one offensive ability, I'd age him up a bit. The minimum required age to be 'powerful' on this wiki is 17. Otherwise, my advice is limit his abilties for now, keeping his magic limited to just Mental Magic and maybe a small, supplementary skill like Transformation if you insist he have something more, and expand on his abilities as he matures into adulthood. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't go as far as to call you a thorn in our side; that's only reserved for legitimate trolls and vandals, we're just trying to help you when it comes to your current situation. While neither of us can say where magic stems from as of the moment, we can only infer given what we know. However, like I said before, you magic, as it is, scrapes by and is barely passable, so it's fine, there's no current issue. And, as long as you limit Manito to one magic until he gets older, there's no issue there either. Also, while I hate to sound blunt here, this entire situation would have been avoided, I believe, had you created Manito to be older in the first place. But, that's neither here nor there, you've agreed to what we've said and that's all that matters! Enjoy your time here on FTF and if you have any problems, please contact us again.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC)